


Despair and Delight

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blasphemy, Bloodplay, Bondage, Comforting, Confinement, Death of Innocents, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAIRING:  Angelus/Spike<br/>CONTENT:  bondage,  non-con, torture, death of innocents. <br/>SUMMARY:  After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus.  A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back.  <br/>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   <br/>SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells. <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despair

Angel was lying on his back, looking at the portal that Holtz and his son had disappeared through. Lilah turned to the commander of the strike team as he cleared his throat. 

The commander asked, "Should we do something about..."

Lilah looked back at Angel: "Yes, we should. - We should let him suffer."

Angel rolled over onto all fours and looked around him. Seeing Justine drive off in Wes' car, he collapsed back onto the hard ground, once again facing towards where the portal used to be. His voice was plaintive and broken. “Connor."

Lilah sat back in the car. She smiled as she dialed her cell phone. A voice answered on the other end. “Contact the shaman. Conditions for Ultimate Despair are in place.” She clicked it shut and put the phone away, wriggling into the upholstery with a satisfied sigh. 

Back at the alleyway, there was a huge ball of magical energy that crackled around the still-prone Angel. He screamed and there was a massive explosion and a dark rip rent into the sky. A moment later, the air was still, and the alleyway was empty. 

Out in the hills around Los Angeles, another dark rent opened and a body fell heavily onto the ground. Eyes opened. Yellow eyes, as the face shifted and crinkled. He sat up, looked at his hands, then up at the night sky. “Damn. He’s not gone. Caged though,” he muttered. Angelus smiled, pushing to his feet. “Not much time til dawn, better get going.” He looked around, scented the air, and started moving through the brush. He could scent people not far away. Food and shelter, he thought. For now, he needed food and shelter, and time to consider what move to make next. 

The next sunset found Angelus in a bed in a ratty little trailer home. There were makeshift covers over the windows. He’d hastily put them up after killing and draining the man who’d been here, and incapacitating the woman. She’d provided several hours of entertainment. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he walked over to her bound corpse. He smoothed a lock of hair off her face. She was a delicate thing, not unlike Soulboy’s little friend Fred. 

He was surprised at a sudden surge of pain and wrenching inside him as Angel pushed hard against the bars of his cage. ‘Not Fred!’ Angel snarled. ‘Leave her alone.’ 

Angelus shuddered a bit. He was seldom scared by anything, but he was scared, yes scared, of going back inside that cage. It didn’t take much deliberation to decide this was a very small price to pay to mollify Soulboy. “Not Fred,’ he echoed internally. 

Angel settled. ‘None of my friends, you bastard. Don’t you fucking touch them.’ 

Angelus snarled a little, but he was willing to do this little bit. He’d overstepped last time he was out, and overlooked things that led to his re-imprisonment, the hated soul returning. ‘I’ll leave them alone. There’s lots of other toys to play with.’ 

With that assurance, Angel was quiet, settling back into his silent brooding. 

Angelus let out a sigh of relief. Well, he reasoned, apparently whatever caused this reversal wasn’t perfect. As Angelus had sometimes been able to push himself to the fore, it looked like Soulboy might do the same. The savagery of last night hadn’t roused him. Soulboy had seemed to alternately enjoy it and ignore it. Only this stray thought about one of Angel’s little pets had roused him enough to try to break free. Angelus didn’t pretend to understand this sickening attachment Soulboy had for mere humans, but it was easy enough to forego the pleasure of tormenting them. He was out now, and Angelus intended to stay out, stay free. 

He ran his fingers through his hair. There was a pleasant surprise as he realized that it had changed, somehow, in the transformational energy of his return. It was long now, hanging down just past his shoulders. He was returning to himself. Time to get out of these dreadful rags Soulboy wore if he could. The male had been big, probably big enough to provide some clothes in a proper size. He rummaged about and found some biker leathers. Not the best, but better than what he wore. He stripped out of them, keeping only the black silk shirt and the long coat from Angel’s clothes. The leather felt good, smelt good, caressing his skin. 

Time to take care of business. He had to go see some lawyers. The only transport was a motorcycle. It was a pretty machine, obviously the pride and joy of its previous owner. He was forced to prod Soulboy a bit for the knowledge of how to use it. He felt Soulboy’s twinge of loss and anguish, remembering that Wesley had taught him how to ride. Angel sunk deeper into his cage, wrapped in grief over the loss of his son and the betrayal of the former Watcher. Angelus clenched his jaw, bracing against the miasmic stink of emotion emanating from Soulboy. He revved the chopper, feeling the deep thrum between his legs, and took off into the night. The thrill of the ride and the feel of the night air banished the foul taste from him, gave him something else to focus on. 

It wasn’t long before he was pulling up near his goal. The towering building that was the headquarters of Wolfram and Hart was in sight. He tucked the motorcycle away, in case he needed it later, and began the process of sneaking in. It wasn’t hard. Their internal security was pretty laughable, honestly. He lurked in the corridors near Lilah’s office until he saw her. She didn’t see him, didn’t know he was there until he’d grabbed her from behind, one arm around her waist, the other around her neck, temporarily cutting off her air. He whispered into her ear, “You can live or die right now. You want to live, you nod and you keep silent. Your choice, I haven’t eaten tonight.” He could feel Lilah shudder, and it gave him a little thrill. Her fear was delicious. 

Lilah nodded. Angelus loosened the arm around her neck, enough to let her breathe. “I need to have a little talk with your boss. I know your little law firm wants me, and I want to talk terms. Can you set it up?” 

Lilah’s mind was spinning. She knew who she was dealing with. Angelus wouldn’t scruple to kill her if she was a danger to him, or if she wasn’t of use. She wasn’t entirely sure a response team could get at him without her getting killed in the process. And the firm did want him, if the spell had worked as it should. Calculations passed through her mind, and she nodded. “I can.” 

Angelus chuckled. “I could practically see the tumblers moving in your brain. Good girl.” 

Lilah swallowed hard. “I need to use my phone.” 

Angelus considered, letting her wait a moment. He could feel her forcing herself to stay still, to try to hide her fear. She had a bit of fight for a human. “All right. Easy does it.” He walked her back towards her office, not loosening his hold. 

Lilah breathed slow, steady breaths, trying to keep her nerves steady. Angelus was both dangerous and unpredictable. She wasn’t entirely sure what might set him off. She’d read the files from his last appearance in Sunnydale and his sanity was a bit in question. She picked up the phone and dialed Holland Manners’ extension. 

“Holland, I need to see you. Now. It’s about, umm, my latest project.” She craned her neck to look at Angelus, not sure if he wanted her to say his name. He nodded slightly with a grin. “Angelus wants to see you.” 

There was a stunned silence for a moment on the other end of the line. Then, “Bring him up. I’ll be waiting.” The line clicked as Holland hung up. 

Lilah let out a long exhaled breath. “He’s waiting for us.” 

Angelus smiled wickedly, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting, sweetheart. Too bad, I could really enjoy a bit of uninterrupted time with you.” 

Lilah couldn’t suppress her shiver at that. She had a fair notion of his idea of a good time. Angelus chuckled as they started to move towards Holland’s office. 

A few minutes later they entered and Angelus finally let go of Lilah, and closed the office door behind them. Holland sat impassively behind his desk, and Lilah sank into the nearest chair. Angelus strode over and settled himself on the edge of Holland’s desk, turned to keep an eye on them both. 

“Nice to meet you at last, Angelus,” Holland said. “We’ve gone through quite a bit of trouble to get you here.” 

Angelus smiled. “Which gets you a thank you and means I don’t need to kill anyone here. Yet. I’m interested in how you managed it, though.” 

Holland nodded. “We were hoping to set up a moment of perfect despair, to generate conditions where a targeted spell might pry you loose from your confinement while still keeping the soul captive. We hoped Darla would accomplish that for us, but we’re glad we found another opportunity. We need you souled.” 

“Yes, the prophecy. Well your little spell worked. Still here, still souled. I’m not happy to have Soulboy riding along but it turns out he has value to you. So, therefore, I’m wanting some things in consideration. You want me, you pay.” 

Holland smiled a thin smile and nodded. “Open negotiations, then. What do you want?” 

“To begin with, I want a nice suitcase full of cash to walk out of here with, that obligates me to nothing more than reading whatever contract you send over. I want an obscene amount of money every year for which you get my promise to play the needed role fighting on your side in the apocalypse. I want a house, something suitable, outside the city but within a reasonable drive. I want access to any toys which might make my life more comfortable or indulge my little hobbies. If you want anything else from me, it’s a separate negotiation and separate payment.” 

Holland nodded. “I think all that can be arranged. Anything else?” 

Angelus sighed. “Your little spell isn’t perfect. Soulboy is pretty loosely caged at the moment. I know he’ll get more strongly leashed over time, but there’s one thing which seems to make him fight like hell. So leave his little human friends alone. Completely alone.” 

Holland frowned at that, but then nodded. “I don’t like that condition but we can work with it. The Senior Partners will consider your acquisition for the apocalypse more important than whatever mischief those humans can cause.” 

Angelus smiled. “Then arrange for the cash. I've got to deal with the wretched humans, give them a good pretext for 'Angel' being gone. And I have a few personal things to deal with. I'll be back in a few days to deal with the contract." He had a trip to make to Sunnydale. Not for the wretched Slayer, at least not yet. His boy was in Sunnydale. There was a hunger at the thought of him. He'd make a fine traveling companion and a suitable distraction to fill his days. He was already figuring out in his head what restraints and toys he might need. His lips curled into a cruel smile at the thought. He saw Lilah shiver and chuckled. 

Holland ignored the small by-play and he picked up his phone. A few minutes later Angelus was walking out of Wolfram and Hart with a suitcase stuffed with crisp, lovely cash. Another short trip on the motorcycle found him pulling up in front of the Hyperion. 

He’d considered on the way over how to handle the two humans and the anagogic who would be waiting when he got in. Lorne actually worried him the most of the three. He’d have to make sure not to get too close to him until he’d dealt with Fred and Gunn. Lorne would likely sense the change in fairly short order, and he needed to make sure to have him alone to deal with him then. 

He forced his features to settle into the trademark broodiness of Soulboy and walked into the hotel. The three were seated around a table. Fred and Gunn were blathering about Wes’ betrayal, trying to deal with it, and they didn’t notice his entrance. 

“God.” Fred said, clinging to Gunn. “Why?” 

Angelus, stepping further into the room, said, “I don’t care why.” 

They whipped their heads around to look at him. 

Angelus continued, “All I care about now is getting my son back. Then I'll deal with those responsible. They'll all pay.” He paused a moment, enjoying this little piece of theater as he was getting into it. “Including Wesley.” He got a flash as to how to get Lorne out of the room. He looked over at Lorne. “The Quor-toth dimension. Ever hear   
of it?” 

Lorne replied, “No.” 

Angelus said, “That's where the portal led. That's where my son is now. Quor-toth. Find out everything you can about it.” 

Lorne nodded. “Yes.” He looked at Fred and Gunn, and then moved out of the room. . 

Gunn asked, “We're goin' there, aren't we?” 

Angelus replied, “I am.” He looked at Gunn intently. “You need to take Fred to your place for the time being.” 

Gunn shook his head. “No way man, you need us here. We’re with you all the way.” 

Angelus had to force himself to ignore the roiling emotions coming from Soulboy and continue. “I’m not entirely safe to be around right now, Gunn. Like after they turned Darla. Take her home with you.” 

Gunn took in a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, man. You got it.” He pulled a still-protesting Fred with him and in a few moments they were gone.


	2. Reclaiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, severe confinement, non-con, torture, death of innocents.   
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus travels to Sunnydale to get Spike.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Angelus waited a few moments and then chuckled in dark glee. That wouldn’t hold them for long, a few days, but by then he’d be set up elsewhere. He’d needed access to some papers and other things here. The private accounts that had been set up over the years, the bits of real estate bought and maintained as emergency boltholes and retreats, all the information and pertinent paperwork was here. He was going to pull a disappearing act on them. He’d leave a note saying he was headed someplace remote, like Tibet, for help in getting to Quor-toth. The further he could get away from these humans Soulboy was so attached to, the better. 

Inside his internal cage Angel stirred. He was agonized, still, over the loss of his son. But at least he could keep his friends safe. Keep Cordelia safe. He curled in on himself, nursing his agony. He vaguely comprehended this was wrong. Was almost cowardly. He was sure, if he had still been in control, he’d be doing actively what Angelus was pretending to want done. Searching for a way to bring Connor back. But he had the realization that much as he hated Angelus, the demon had helped provide his fire, his drive. And at least with Holtz, Connor had a chance to live. 

Angelus snarled a little, his enjoyment somewhat disturbed by the stink of despair emanating from Soulboy. He moved through the hotel, finding a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a glass. He tossed it down, the sweet burn bracing him. “Better.” He moved up to Angel’s room, digging in the closet to find the small leather chest that contained what he was looking for, and the other, heavier one that had all the chains and restraints the others had used on Soulboy when they were worried about Angelus. There was a fine bit of irony in him using those same chains on Spike instead. He set the chests on the bed, then grabbed a suitcase. He began tossing through the clothes, picking out what few he considered wearable. He had a few hours of darkness, and he intended to hit the road and be out of Los Angeles before dawn. He could use the old mansion in Sunnydale to stop over and rest before moving on. 

A little while and a short enjoyable shopping trip later, Angelus was on the road heading towards Sunnydale. He had a small bag next to him full of restraints. He was humming a bit to himself. The idea of having Spike again was making this little journey more pleasant than he expected. He had plans for his boy. 

Spike was lying on his bed, drinking from a bottle of Jack. He shouldn’t have gone to the stupid bloody wedding. He just looked pathetic. He was pathetic, trying to get the Slayer to love him. She was more than happy to fuck him, happy to use him, as long it suited her. He really was love’s bitch, always had been. Always loved people who didn’t really love him in return. Not as much or in the way he loved them. He drank another long pull out of the bottle and then set it aside to light a cigarette. 

There was a sound upstairs, someone walking in. He narrowed his eyes, straining his senses to try to figure out who. The tread was familiar, not one of the Scoobies though. It took until the boots hit the stairs down to his bedroom to figure it out. The scent hit him, the scent of family. Spike chuckled bitterly. “You’re the last person I expected to come walking in here. Fancy a drink, or did you just come to gloat at me being gelded?” 

Angelus looked over at Spike. His boy was naked, half-draped in a sheet. Thin, too thin. He hadn’t fed properly in months, it looked like. Angelus knew that thinness, from when Soulboy fed on rats. But his boy was still beautiful, still sexy, still defiant. He was tempted to reveal himself and take his chances. But no, better to sick with the plan. “Spike. Still the same snarky pain-in-the-ass? I’ll take a drink.” He moved over and settled on the edge of the bed. 

Spike tilted his head and gave Angelus one of his customary sly half-grins as he handed him the bottle. “Still the same arrogant bastard? You’re in my bloody home, wanker. Not that you respect anything that’s mine.” There was a slight emphasis on the last word that wasn’t lost on Angelus. 

Angelus took the offered bottle and took a drink from it. It was harsh compared to the aged Irish whiskey Angel kept. Part of Spike’s macho camouflage, like those dreadful cheap cigarettes he smoked. He handed the bottle back to Spike. “So neither of us has changed.” He had to fight not to smile at the irony of that statement. 

“Apparently not. So why the bloody hell are you here?” 

Angelus grimaced, still keeping up the pretense of being Soulboy. Soulboy, who fought every second of attraction to Spike and pretended he hated him. “I need your help.” 

Spike barked a laugh. “That’s fucking hilarious. Both that you need my help and that you think I’d help you.” 

“It’s Dru. I can’t expect my crew to help, but I thought you might.” 

Spike pushed forward at the mention of Dru. “Dru? What’s wrong?” If it was serious enough to bring Angel here, Spike knew he’d have to help. 

Angelus grabbed Spike, who had conveniently moved into arm’s reach. One hand curled into the bleached-blonde hair, the other pulled out the prepared syringe and jabbed it into Spike’s neck. The drug inside took only a second to be pushed into Spike’s body. The startled Spike fought, knocking himself free of Angelus. He was tempted to stay and fight, but his instincts kicked in and he started instead to run, naked, up the stairs. He grabbed only his duster which was hanging by the door. 

Angelus laughed wickedly, not hiding himself anymore. Spike recognized the laugh even as he was moving away. Angelus ran after his errant boy. The drug wouldn’t take long to work and he needed to stay close. 

Spike flung open the upper crypt door, and started to run out into the night. He could feel himself getting dizzy, and his muscles starting not to obey him. He got only a few long strides outside before he crumpled to the ground. 

Angelus moved over, standing over him. “Tsk, tsk. Running from your Sire like that.” He looked at the duster clutched in Spike’s hand. “That must be _some_ coat. We’ll take it along.” He scooped Spike up, and carried him back to the crypt. Spike quivered, trying to get his traitorous muscles to obey him. 

Angelus lay him down on top of the slab inside. “Good stuff, isn’t it? Cost a pretty penny to get. It won’t last long though, so I need to secure you for transport.” He picked up the bag he’d brought along and left inside the door. Spike could hear the faint clink of chain. Angelus chuckled, looking at the expression on Spike’s face. “Mmmm, yes, just like good old times, isn’t it?” 

Spike was fighting the paralysis induced by the drug. He managed to wheeze out between barely parted lips, “Fuck. You.” 

Angelus laughed and kissed Spike on the forehead. “All in good time, my boy. All in good time.” He started taking out the restraints. There were a number of shiny metal cuffs of various sizes. They were coated with neoprene and some sort of soft fabric inside. Angelus proceeded to lock them on- ankles, upper arms, thighs, and ankles. Then a gleaming matching collar. Arms and wrists chained with short chains behind his back, thighs short-chained together, ankles short-chained together and then locked to his wrists, hog-tying Spike. Then a ring gag, forced into his mouth, and a heavy leather panel strapped over his mouth. The last touch was a thick leather blindfold. 

Angelus stepped back for a moment to admire his handiwork. “Mmmm. Very pretty. There will be more to add later but this will do. Dawn comes soon and we need to rest.” He pulled out a collapsible nylon bag, a longish duffel, and worked it over Spike’s body. He zipped it closed, picked up the duster and both bags and headed back to his car. 

Spike was still paralyzed. He could feel himself being carried, then the hardness of pavement as the bag was set down. He heard the trunk of a car opening, and then there was the smell of rubber and oil as he was set into the trunk, and the trunk closed. He was helpless to do anything but listen and feel as the car revved to life and drove away. 

The drug was just starting to wear off a little when the car stopped again. He tried moving in the restraints, feebly, but his muscles were still weak and barely responded. There was a dark chuckle as the trunk opened. “Coming around already? Well good. That will make things more entertaining.” The bag was lifted again, and there was the sound of doors being opened and closed as Spike was carried along. 

Finally he was set down again on something soft and yielding. The zipper was worked open and the bag pulled down and pulled out from under the bound form of Spike. He could feel the thick velvet under him. He recognized the feel and the smells. He was in the bedroom of Angel’s mansion on Crawford Street. 

Angelus stepped back to look at the lovely bound body. Spike’s muscle control was starting to come back and he began to strain against the bonds, only succeeding in arching and flexing his body in a display for Angelus. “You were always so fucking delicious. Especially bound and helpless.” 

Spike made a rude-sounding noise through the thick gag. Angelus only chuckled again. “Going to be fun breaking you in again, brat. Don’t forget, I can leave you tied up as long as I like. No messy problems of circulation or waste. Or have you forgotten Germany?” 

Spike shuddered and pulled harder on the chains. He did remember. Angelus had gotten cross with him for his usual snarkiness and misbehavior, and had kept him painfully bound, tormenting him, for a whole winter. He hadn’t unbound him til they’d traveled by carriage, Spike conveyed inside a trunk barely large enough to hold his bound form, for a fortnight. Even then he’d only let Spike loose because Darla insisted. 

Angelus gripped Spike’s hair, pulling him up, getting a little grunt from the bound vampire. “Lovely things, those cuffs. The linings are made for mental patients who have to be restrained for years. They won’t mar your precious skin. I think you’ll make a very pretty bound fucktoy. Got your mouth where I can fuck it and feed it without having to listen to you speak. And of course your ass is mine again. You know I don’t particularly care if you enjoy what I do to you.” Angelus smacked his other hand down on Spike’s ass, then slid it under him, gripping his hardening cock. “But you will. Even when I made you scream and bleed, you still got hard for my touch.” 

Spike couldn’t suppress a whimper. He’d never been completely alone for long with Angelus’ sole attention. There had always been distractions and buffers, Darla and Dru who might occupy him or demand his time or want Spike free for their own purposes. He knew what Angelus was capable of, what he enjoyed. And he’d done plenty to piss his Sire off, like having him tortured, like betraying him to the Slayer. Angelus wasn’t likely to be at all gentle or show any mercy. 

Angelus almost purred at the whimpering sound. He pulled harder on his hair, lifting him a bit off the bed, making him grunt again with the pain. “I think that’s a good idea boy. Keep you bound and gagged. I can get a nice trunk to keep you in when I’m not using you, or hang you as a decoration. Maybe use you as a footstool or a table.” 

Spike groaned against the gag, straining, struggling, only hurting himself in the process. He ought to just submit, to lay still and quiet, but he couldn’t. Not even when it was hopeless. Angelus responded with another hard smack to Spike’s ass. “Mmm yes, that’s the defiant boy I remember. I imagine it will take a long time to break you. But I will break you. No one to save you this time, or to make me let you go.” 

Spike’s body twisted and writhed as much as it was capable in the tight bonds. He had no intentions of giving in. No intention of letting Angelus break him. Angelus moved around the bed. His hand was still in Spike’s hair, and he used his free hand to unbuckle the leather panel gag. Spike’s mouth was still forced open by the ring gag, his noisy protests suddenly becoming more audible. Angelus let go of Spike for a moment, pausing to unzip his pants, working his cock to a bit more hardness before grabbing Spike’s hair again and forcing his cock into the waiting mouth. Spike kept grunting and struggling, but that only caused Angelus to use both hands to keep his head in place. Angelus rocked his hips, fucking Spike’s mouth mercilessly, forcing his cock in deep and hard. If Spike tried to keep his tongue still and mouth slack, Angelus would twist his nipple or smack him, provoking protests and the movement Angelus craved. 

“Mmm, I’d almost forgotten about your sweet mouth. Better when you use your full skills but this way I don’t have to depend on your being willing.” Angelus didn’t hold back, didn’t try to prolong this. He came fairly soon, forcing Spike to swallow his cum before buckling the panel gag back in place. He intended to use Spike as much as possible at first, with little regard for the younger vampire’s needs or pleasure. In fact, he didn’t intend to let Spike have much pleasure at all for a while. He flipped Spike over, forcing weight onto his bound arms and legs, getting another loud grunt. He straddled his belly, pinning him in place, and pulled a device from the bag. Setting it down, he stroked Spike’s cock to hardness. Spike tried to resist the attentions but couldn’t for long. Then Angelus worked the contraption on Spike, locking it in place. Spike was caged in a steel chastity device, his cock and balls captive. Spike made a little keening noise at that. Angelus responded with a cruel laugh and smacked Spike’s inner thighs. “You don’t need this for anything boy. You’re not fucking anyone and you’re not going to get to cum for a good long while. Not til you remember what you’re here for.” Angelus moved off him, rolling him back on his belly. “You’re here to serve me. To fucking worship my cock.” 

Spike was helpless to do more than struggle and make noises through the thick gag. He didn’t want this. He’d been his own man a long time, he didn’t want to become Angelus’ slave, his fucktoy, his plaything. But it didn’t sound like Angelus was going to give him much choice. There was a metallic clink as a lock closed.

“There. Got your collar chained to the bed. I’m going to go get us a snack. You need your strength.” 

Spike could hear the footsteps fading away, could hear the car rev and leave. He was alone, blindfolded, bound, and gagged. He jerked up, feeling the chain that attached him to the bed. He groaned again. The chains were probably demon strength. Spike jerked again, hard as he could. There was no give in the chains. He kept jerking, twisting, pulling. He was stubborn, and he had no intentions of yielding easily. His bucking moved him closer to the edge of the bed, and before he knew it, he landed no the floor with a thump. The chain to the collar was short, and so his head was held at the level of the edge of the bed, his bound body resting weight on his knees. It was painful, and quickly became excruciating. There was no way to relieve the pain. He puffed air through his nose, trying to ease the agony. 

It seemed ages before the door opened again. Spike could smell blood and perfume and the body scent of a woman. Angelus chuckled. “You had to try anyway, didn’t you boy? Well that’ll get you punished tonight. But first, need to feed you. You’ll have to wait thought while I get your little snack draining. I’ve taken my share already.” 

Angelus walked over and took off the blindfold. Spike blinked a bit and let his eyes adjust. 

“You watch this boy, unless you want more punishment.” Angelus took the girl across the room and laid her on the floor. He lowered a chain from the ceiling. At the end of the chain was a pair of ankle cuffs. He cuffed the ankles of the girl, then hoisted her ankles into the air. Soon she was hanging upside down from the ceiling. He put a large bowl under her, and then pulled a knife out from a nearby drawer. Soon her neck was cut and blood was streaming down into the bowl. The girl moaned and struggled dully for a few minutes, still alive but mostly unconscious from blood loss, then she was still. Angelus watched the whole spectacle with satisfaction, checking periodically to make sure Spike was watching as well. Then he took the knife and cut his own arm, letting some of his blood drip into the bowl. “Special treat, my boy.” 

Spike watched the woman drain with a mix of hunger and horror. He was hungry, and weak, and the blood smelled amazing. But when Angelus dripped in his own blood, he keened and looked at Angelus with pleading eyes. Angelus was forcing himself on Spike using the lure of Sire’s blood. It was powerful and addictive, and it would bind him closer to Angelus. Angelus laughed at his stricken expression. “Oh, yes, boy you remember. You used to crawl to me and beg for a taste. You will be mine, boy, completely. Sooner or later.” 

Angelus moved to the side of the bed with the bowl and set it down on the bedside table. He took off the panel gag and pulled Spike’s head back sharply. He poured the blood in, slowly. Spike had no choice but to swallow. The blood tasted good. Too damn good. It was fresh human blood, ambrosia in itself, and the addition of Sire’s blood made it intoxicating. He hated it, but he couldn’t stop swallowing. He’d been semi-starved for over two years, and he craved and needed this. Angelus didn’t stop until every drop of blood had been poured, then he left Spike’s head go. 

“Now, boy, time to set you up for punishment. It’s time to rest for me soon.” The panel gag went back on but the blindfold stayed off. “Mmm, something simple is best.” Angelus unlocked the collar from the chain, and then picked up the bound form of Spike easily. He carried him over near the dangling corpse, and lowered another chain. This one had a hook on the end. He slid the hook though the D-ring on the armbinder, and then raised it again. The weight of Spike’s body was suspended from his bound arms and legs, and he was bowed painfully. Angelus pulled out a set of nipple clamps from his little black bag and clamped them onto Spike's nipples, painfully tightening them as Spike groaned and looked with pleading pain-filled eyes. “That’ll do. I need some rest.” 

Angelus stripped from his clothes, crawling into the bed under the covers. He could see Spike’s bound form as he lay there, waiting for sleep to come. It was going to be lovely having his boy back again.


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, severe confinement, non-con, torture.   
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus plays with Spike some more.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The day crept slowly along. Angelus slept, his rest untroubled by the muted groans and whimpers from Spike. For Spike the day passed all too tortuously. His limbs were masses of pain as they were supporting all his weight. His bound cock throbbed, reminding him constantly of Angelus’ promise to use him mercilessly. His nipples were also little knots of pain. But the very helplessness and pain, coupled with the taste of fresh human blood and Sire’s blood in him, had roused his demon more than it had been in ages. Spike had always had more comfort with his demon than most vampires, but he had been suppressing it this last year, gelded by the chip. Now it was fully present again, and whispering to him of the rightness of this. Reminding him of the wild pleasures of being Angelus’ boy. 

Part of the days passed, and once he'd rested enough, Angelus awoke. He smiled up at Spike, taking a while to admire the loveliness of his bound and writhing form. He finally lowered the hook, and Spike groaned loudly in relief as the strain was lessened on his limbs. Angelus leaned down with a wicked smile and pulled off the nipple clamps, savoring the screams as Spike had feeling return painfully to the tortured flesh. 

“Sweet music,” he whispered into Spike’s ear. “Been too long since I heard that.” Inside Angelus, Angel was oddly silent and still. He *should* be objecting, he knew he should, but all he could do was watch. Angelus took a few minutes to massage Spike’s joints, limbering him a bit, and giving him pain and pleasure in almost equal measure as stiff joints were worked. 

Then he lifted Spike onto the bed, his head hanging slightly off the edge. Angelus stopped to stroke himself a moment, unlocked the leather panel gag, and shoved his cock into Spike’s mouth. Spike decided to be a good boy, and licked and sucked as best he was able. Angelus groaned in pleasure. Spike was the best cocksucker Hell had ever produced, he was certain of it. His fingers gripped into blonde hair and he rocked harder in and out of the open mouth. “That’s more like it, boy.” 

Spike was getting lost in the familiar feel of this. In the taste and sensation of the thick cock that was violating his mouth. In the little sting of a fist in his hair. In being helpless and under the control of Angelus. It had been a long long time since he'd been here, but his flesh hadn't forgotten. Neither had his demon. It was seductively easy to do as he was told. To focus everything on the cock in his mouth and pleasing his Sire. 

Angelus, for his part, was groaning and letting himself enjoy the wicked attentions of Spike's mouth. He'd been a damn fool ignoring Spike for Dru his last time out in Sunnydale. Being in a wheelchair wouldn't have stopped the sweet sin that Spike could do with his tongue. He should've fed Spike his blood, healed him, bound him close again. Then things would have worked out as they should, dead Slayer and Hell on Earth. 

He rolled his hips, moving in and out harder and faster as Spike brought him closer to climax. He'd intended to take his time, torture Spike with his cock for hours, but the feel of Spike's tongue working him over was too good. He let himself go, shoved deep into Spike's mouth, into his throat, shooting salty seed directly into his throat. His grip tightened painfully on Spike's hair. He shuddered, and the pleasure was exquisite. 

Spike had no choice but to swallow. Not that he'd have dared tried anything else. He shivered a bit himself with the lovely pain of his hair being gripped. his mouth filled with cock. It took him a moment to realize how quickly he'd gotten Angelus to climax. A light went on in his brain. Angelus had been trapped a long time, and he'd been trapped in an essentially celibate Angel. Maybe Spike could get farther by being a good little boy, giving Angelus the pleasures he'd been denied. 

Angelus leaned forward, hands resting on the bed, savoring his afterglow. His cock was still in Spike's mouth, still hard, softening only very slowly. Vampire stamina meant it would only be a few minutes before he would be ready again. And he decided he was going to keep going. To hell with any other plans for the moment, he wanted more. He realized he could barely even sense the soul-thing inside him. What little of Angel touched Angelus' awareness tasted of regret for not acting on his own desire for Spike. On this they both agreed. Spike was their mutual object of desire, their favored childe. 

Angelus pulled his half-hard cock out of Spike's mouth. He tugged and turned Spike, arranging him on his belly, the chain between his wrist cuffs locked to a ring on the headboard, his ass raised invitingly in the air. He climbed onto the bed, running his hands possessively over Spike's body. "You're pure sin, boy. I knew I had to turn you as soon as I saw you. This body was not meant to be wasted in decay and death." He stroked one hand down Spike's spine, ending in a firm slap on one asscheek, drawing a surprised yelp from Spike. "Even Soulboy couldn't stop wanting you. He staked Darla without a thought, later tried to set both Darla and Dru on fire. But you turned on him, had him tortured, and still he didn't come after you. No punishment." Angelus leaned over to kiss and bite on Spike's ass. "Because if he tried to punish, he knew he'd end up fucking you into the nearest surface." 

Spike moaned and whimpered and purred at the touches. No one else knew how to touch him like this, where to touch him, how to make him want to beg. And the words themselves were a revelation. They weren't a confession of love, but this level of lust was something special. Something different. Part of him still hated this, still wanted to fight and break free. But there was also a part of him that had longed for something close to this for over a hundred years. To be wanted as intensely as he wanted in return. He was fully aware, in a tiny corner of his mind, that humans wouldn't understand this dynamic. Demons had different imperatives and different 'morals'. For a vampire, what Angelus was doing was perfectly acceptable and normal behavior. Spike had been around humans too long, he'd tried too hard to live by their standards. 

Angelus sat back, smiling wickedly. Those noises were a sweet symphony to him. "Mmmm. Much better." He reached into the side table and pulled out a tube of lube. "I should fuck you dry, let you bleed, but you were a good boy on the blowjob so you'll get a bit of mercy." 

He squirted some lube onto Spike's ass, pulling his fingers down through the glob and pushing them roughly inside him. He slicked some on his cock, and then climbed onto the bed. It wasn't much in the way of preparation but more than Spike had gotten in times past, and Spike braced himself. He forced himself to relax, purring softly to soothe himself. Angelus grabbed Spike's hips, and positioned himself, beginning to push slowly and relentlessly inside. He'd meant to shove inside, but the sensation was too good. He wanted to savor it. Fucking stupid Soulboy, he thought, to turn down this sweet ass for so long. His fingers tightened to bruising painfulness on Spike's hips, drawing a whimper from the bound vampire. 

"Still so fucking tight. Been saving yourself for me?" Angelus chuckled wickedly. Spike answered with a groan, which only brought a wicked grin to Angelus' face. "You have. This ass is untouched. Doubt you could find a cock like mine to fill it." He pushed in hard now, burying himself to the hilt, and Spike cried out into the gag. "You're mine, boy, and you'd best not forget it." 

Spike took in sharp breaths through his nose, trying to steady himself. There was pain, yes, and there was pleasure. Probably just as well Angelus didn't know his ass wasn't completely unused in the past century. It had been a few years since the last time, so he was tight as hell again, but Giles hadn't been able to resist taking advantage of a bound vampire in his bathtub. 

That all seemed a lifetime away now as Angelus forced himself into Spike. Spike was groaning, his ass being split open by his Sire's massive cock. Some tiny portion of his brain, trying to keep him steady and sane, reminded him of the amazement of Giles when Spike had told him another little-known fact about vampires. The ones destined to be master vamps, the ones fed a lot of blood on their making. Some aspect of their physicality or mentality changed, became on the high end or outside the human maximum. With Spike it had been his tongue, which was part of his success with oral sex on both men and women. And with Angelus, alpha male that he was, it had been his cock. According to Darla he'd been well-endowed before he was turned. Now, of course, he was outsized and massive. 

All immaterial as Angelus' had been the first cock Spike had experienced. Vampire healing and resilience both kept him tight and allowed him to take the vicious pounding, even to gain a measure of pleasure along with the pain. And long training by Angelus had taught him to crave this, to need this. And that fact brought the little distraction his brain was making to an abrupt halt. Because he had been trained and it was deep in him. A hundred years was not a sufficient amount of time to work it loose. The fact that Spike had fought back only made it worse. Each challenge brought the need for Angelus to assert dominance and fuck him again and again. 

For his part Angelus was also lost in a reverie, though his was considerably more pleasant. He was remembering the last time he'd had his boy underneath him. He didn't even count the one time Angel had done in it the submarine, needing to convince Spike that he was Angelus. Though _that_ at least had been far more enjoyable than Soulboy's steady diet of abstinence. This was where Spike belonged. At his mercy and being fucked over and over. The more he considered the idea of leaving Spike bound the more he liked it. The very thought of it made him slam harder into Spike's helpless body, resulting in more lovely noises. Perhaps eventually he'd have him retrained and broken enough to give him some freedom but not yet. Spike had betrayed him once and had Soulboy tortured, Angelus wasn't going to be stupid enough to let him have another chance to do it. 

Spike was feeling his poor trapped cock swell against the restraints, drawing more noises of pain and frustration from him. He immediately regretted it as Angelus only fucked him harder. Angelus was fully seated now and the pain was tremendous. Spike panted through the pain and started trying to clench himself on the intruding shaft. The quicker he got Angelus off the sooner his poor ass could have a rest. And the sooner Spike could try to put out of his mind, at least for a little while, how hard this was making him. The pain was only making him more aroused, and lowering his ability for any rational thought. 

Angelus let out a low chuckle as Spike started bearing down. "I know your tricks, boy," he said, smacking Spike hard on the ass. "You've got your choice, take the fucking as long as I want or I'll find some other way of amusing myself with you. The fucking is more fun." 

Spike shuddered and stopped, relaxing and letting Angelus have his way. He had usually been fortunate enough that he got sex instead of Angelus' other interests, but he'd tasted enough of the other to prefer the sex every single time, no matter how rough. He let himself drift, letting the sensations wash over him. It was a dangerous coping tactic, because the sensations kept pulling him back to those feelings he'd been battling. The way he'd felt for Angelus all those years ago. When he wasn't fighting him, he worshipped him. Even the fighting, in its own way, was a tribute to his Sire, who'd done everything he could to turn the soft poet into a hardened killer. And lying here, bound and helpless and being shagged with as much force as Angelus could manage, was all too seductively like being a fledge again, being Angelus' favored, his boy. 

He began to realize he must have been making all sorts of moans and mewls and other little noises that Angelus used to love, because Angelus had finished and was stroking Spike's hair with one hand as he caressed his body with the other. It was an unexpected bit of tenderness. Though if Spike was completely honest with himself, Angelus had often been tender with Spike when they were totally alone. In the far past, Angelus had whispered endearments to him and held him close, and spoke of how Spike was his favored. The memories came back entirely too vividly now. Spike knew how to respond to this, like the sweet kitten he'd been as a fledge. Spike purred and pressed his head against Angelus' hand. 

"That's my boy," Angelus said. "My beautiful boy." He had a flash of rage, this was something else the soul had kept him from all these years. He'd made Spike to be his favored boy, a childe that would never completely grow up, would never leave him. He'd fed him on his blood, bound him close, trained him and coddled him and indulged him til he was perfection. One stupid curse and all that was stolen from him. 

Spike shivered hard at the words because he remembered them. The phrase that could render him into putty, when Angelus said it right. He rubbed his face against his Sire's palm. Dear God, he was so desperate for a little gentleness and affection that this could undo him. Rather sad when an legendarily evil vampire who had every reason to be cruel to Spike in revenge was more tender than the Slayer. 

Angelus kept stroking. In truth Spike's affectionate nature and his worship had been part of what he'd craved. Not that he had any intention of letting the little shit out of strict bondage anytime soon. Nor would he stop shagging him senseless. But he might as well enjoy _everything_ Spike could offer. He reached over, grabbing a cloth, and cleaned himself hastily. He unchained Spike's cuffs from the headboard and quickly secured them behind Spike's back. He lifted him onto his knees, and then Angelus settled himself against the headboard, legs spread. He pulled Spike down to where he could lick and play but not suck all of Angelus' cock. "There, boy, got your treat all ready for you." 

Spike recognized this situation. Angelus was in a good mood. The point of this game was just to keep him semi-hard or hard, let him draw out the pleasure. And this position and bindings were the best he'd had since Angelus captured him. So he settled himself and let himself drift back a hundred years, and took Angelus into his gagged mouth. He licked and curled his long tongue around the shaft, and began to purr softly. Angelus' hand settled back on his head and began stroking his hair again. 

"Ahh, there's a good boy." Angelus leaned his head back and enjoyed the attention of his wayward childe. God, he could do wicked things with that tongue. He gripped his free hand around the base of his cock, taking some of the weight to make it easier for Spike to concentrate on his licking. He had to smile inwardly. Spike hadn't forgotten this little game. And there were so many other pleasant games they used to play together. Well, pleasant for him. They weren't all of them pleasant for Spike, but he was there to serve Angelus. He had been before and would be again. The very thought of it drew a moan from his lips. 

For his part, it wasn't unpleasant for Spike. He didn't have to concentrate on stretching his jaw or keeping teeth out of the way. The gag was massively painful, but pain he could handle. The consequences of a touch of teeth on Angelus' monster member were another thing entirely. There wasn't any need to think or focus on anything outside of the task at hand. It was almost frightening how seductive that was. He'd had the weight of the world on him ever since that damn chip had been shoved into his head. There hadn't been an easy or restful day since. His purring continued and got louder, a deep rumble in his chest that transferred pleasantly to Angelus. 

Angelus groaned and then smiled. "That's my boy. That's my William." His hand continued its slow stroking over Spike's hair. He absently noted how stiff and crunchy it was, combination of whatever gel he used and the constant bleaching. He'd stop that, let the hair go back to loose natural curls. He'd always preferred them on Spike. 

This little game continued on for quite a while til Angelus tired of it, and changed position so Spike could finish him. Then he settled Spike on his belly, clipping a length of chain to his cuffs and one to his collar and locking them to a ring on the headboard. Then he clipped another length to his ankles and locked them to a ring on the footboard. "Now," he said, gripping Spike's hair and holding his head up at a painful angle. "You've been a very good boy this afternoon. If you stay still and behave yourself, you can rest like this til it's time to go. If you misbehave, I'll make last night's situation seem like paradise in comparison." He let his hair go, Spike flopping onto the bed. "Can you behave?" 

Spike nodded vigorously. He wasn't stupid. Having failed his initial attempt to escape, his next good chance would likely come from behaving and getting Angelus to slowly lessen his vigilance. Angelus chuckled. "Good boy." He strapped the leather panel gag back over Spike's mouth and then settled down next to Spike's body. He rolled over, his body now half-covering Spike's, his cock firmly pressed between Spike's cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Spike, resting his head on him like a pillow. 

Spike couldn't suppress a shiver. This was how Angelus had always slept with him on the rare occasions they shared a bed alone. Wrapped close and possively, pinned and almost stifled under the older, more muscular and larger vamp. Still more comfortable than he possibly expected to sleep the day away. He blanked his mind and took his slow breaths he'd never quite learned to stop taking. The scent of his Sire was all around him, and he found himself asleep much easier than he thought he would.


	4. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, non-con, spanking, paddling, flogging.   
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus finalizes his contract and settles Spike in their new home.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The few hours til nightfall passed all too quickly. Spike's dreams had been intense and vivid. They'd been about his past, his times with Angelus. Not surprising considering he woke up all but imbedded in the mattress under Angelus. Angelus was slower to wake than Spike, and when he did, the first sensation he had was of his shaft hard and pressed against Spike's ass. He had to chuckle. All too familiar. "Good morning boy. You make an excellent cushion. Slept like a baby." He rolled off Spike and smacked him on the ass. "No time to play now, I need to get us settled at our new home before morning." 

Spike groaned softly but in truth he felt better after the rest and his feeding earlier. The only thing that really worried him was talk of a new home. Where was Angelus taking him? Leaving Sunnydale lessened the chance that anyone would come to his rescue, not that he truly expected the Scoobies to care if he was missing. Well, the Niblet might care, but no one else. 

Angelus pulled on his clothes, and then set about trussing Spike in the same fashion he'd done when he kidnapped him. Spike didn't struggle. He knew it wouldn't help at this point. "Good boy," Angelus leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You continue being a nice boy and things will go so much better for you." Unlike the day before, Spike was wrapped in a thick comforter before he was put into the bag. It made his situation somewhat more comfortable. And unlike the day before, he was lowered into what he assumed was the floorboard of the car, cushioned by pillows. Being a cooperative boy had its rewards. There were noises, though muffled heavily through the bag, that sounded like items being loaded into the trunk and the slam of the trunk itself. He felt the shift as Angelus settled into the driver's seat, and heard the roar of the engine as the car started and pulled away. 

Spike tried to keep a mental map of their turnings but he gave it up after a while. He could tell they were on a highway or freeway after a while. Then he could hear the noises of a large city after they got off the freeway. Too many big cities in California for that to be much help though. Then finally the car stopped, and the bag he was in was lifted. He was being carried somewhere. 

Angelus approached the offices of Wolfram and Hart. A receptionist looked up at him as he entered. "May I help you, sir?" 

"Yes," he answered. "Angelus. Here to see Holland Manners, he's expecting me." 

In his bag Spike was confused. What was Angelus doing at some fancy office? 

The receptionist answered crisply, after making a brief call, "Of course sir. You know the way?" 

Angelus nodded and smiled. "I do." He headed off towards the elevators. A short while later he was in Holland's office with a very confused Spike in a bag. Holland waited there, with Lilah sitting in a chair next to him. They had an impressive pile of files and papers in front of them. 

"This the contracts you sent me to look at?" Angelus asked. 

"Ah, right to business. Yes, it is," Holland said. "Ah, may I ask what's in the bag? Security reasons, you understand." 

"My pet," Angelus responded. "He's thoroughly restrained, and so no security problem." He grinned over at Lilah's shocked expression. "I take it you haven't read the file on me as thoroughly as you'd like to think." 

Holland just nodded, though a little shaken. "Of course. So, have you come to a decision?" 

"Yes. I'll take the contract. Though I'm not going to be in Los Angeles, so if you need me you'll have to contact me. I intend to move about a bit. Been a while since I had some freedom and my appetites tend to draw attention." 

"Certainly. We'll supply you with all the necessary toys and anything you need. If you'll just sign here, in your blood of course." Holland handed Angelus a sharp pen with a point that would indeed draw blood. 

Angelus just chuckled and pricked his finger, filling the little pen point and signing his name. "I'll be leaving town tonight but I'll contact you soon with all the details on my needs and such. Contact numbers?" 

Holland handed over a cell phone. "This has all the private lines to important people and also to menials who can handle any routine requests. This phone will show you have full authorization to ask for whatever you need." 

"Excellent. I love working with professionals. Now, if you'll excuse me?" Angelus picked up the bag and shook Holland's quickly-offered hand. 

"Of course." 

Spike was even more confused than before as they left the offices. Angelus had some sort of high power contract? Of course, the bit about moving around was bad news. Moving around meant even if anyone was bothering to look for him, his chances of being found went way down. Whatever the contract was for, apparently it would pay for Angelus' expensive tastes and then some. 

He was loaded back into the floorboard and the car started again. More freeway, then some streets, then stopping. Spike was carried in and set on a bed again. 

"Home, sweet home, at least for a while," Angelus said as he opened the bag and pulled Spike into the dim light. It was a bedroom very much in the style of the Freeman mansion in Sunnydale that Angel had lived in. "One of my boltholes. It will do for now." He secured Spike's collar by a chain to a ring on the headboard. "And if you're good, this bed will be largely where I keep you. If you're bad, I have lots of less pleasant alternatives." 

Spike did not doubt him and nodded as much as he was capable. Angel started to loosen the restrictive hogtie and just secured Spike's arms to the headboard. "I want your legs free, pet. Got the urge to fuck you quite a bit tonight. If you're very very good you can sleep with them loose, perhaps." 

Angelus moved away to start putting other things away and Spike stayed where he was bound, laying on his belly. Angelus stopped partway through to strip away his duster and shirt, letting Spike see his muscled torso as he worked. He was aware of the effect he had on Spike, and he could smell the faint haze of arousal soon enough. 

Helplessness and the sight of his Sire half-naked did arouse Spike. He had him where he wanted him, and Spike knew it. He was going to be fucked and violated again and again. He watched and without thinking made small needy sounds through the gag. 

"Now that's the childe I remember. Needy and waiting." Angelus set aside the rest of the unpacking and came to the bed. With a bare minimum of lube, he shoved three fingers into Spike and watched him buck and writhe and moan. He chuckled. "Mmm, much better. You make a very nice gagged toy. Such pretty noises." Spike moaned and just kept pushing back against the fingers spreading him open. The more cooperative he was with preparation, the better and easier the fucking would be. 

Angelus had told Spike once he'd only been a bit above average in life, but vampirism had made him a monster down below, same as it had taken William's long tongue and made it an extra-long deliverer of pleasure. Vampirism made its own choice of what to enhance, influenced both by the person that was and the demon within. Angelus' cock was a weapon, like everything about him. He used it to dominate and batter and punish, and the pleasure he got was as much from that as the fucking. 

And then the fingers were gone and Angelus was on the bed behind Spike, pulling him onto his monster cock. Spike howled and groaned into the gag as he was stretched open wide but not split open. The lube and the preparation made it possible for him to fit around Angelus like a glove. Spike pushed back until Angelus smacked him. "Still now," Angelus said. "I'm fucking you, and I'll determine how this goes, not you. I know your tricks boy." 

Spike shivered and forced himself to stillness. He'd had plenty of practice at this, too, in the old days. Failing to stay still meant being bound in painful ways to enforce stillness for a very long time, so he was determined not to fail. Angelus was using him now, shoving in hard and deep, battering him, making his body shake with the force of his thrusts. Spike was so hard in the cock cage he was about to burst and he knew Angelus wouldn't let him loose, not tonight. He whined his frustration in between moans. 

"Ah, right, your poor captive cock. Well you don't get to come tonight, boy. Not a chance, not for quite some time, no matter how good you are. You've got quite some list of things to pay for." Angelus smacked alternating cheeks of Spike's ass now as he thrusts, leaving red hand-shaped welts with the force of his blows. "Feel lucky it's not worse. I've still got a dungeon to use." 

Spike mewled and moaned and shivered, dropping his head into a very submissive pose. He didn't want worse, he had no doubt Angelus could provide it. As it was his ass would burn all night and bruise for the day off this spanking, just from Angelus' hands, god forbid he pick up a... CRACK! A hard leather paddle landed on Spike's ass. 

"That's for whining, boy. One more mistake and you sleep in a cage tonight. A very special one, barely big enough for your body all folded up with your forearms and lower legs outside it. One on a pedestal so I can fuck you or use your mouth without letting you out." Angelus' tone was gleeful. 

Spike just shivered and stayed still, taking the paddling and the fucking trying hard to absorb what pleasure he could, letting his mind slip back down the years. He was Angelus' boy and this was a standard night when he'd displeased him. His noises became more pleading and submissive and Angelus ate them up. The paddle fell again and again as Angelus thrust harder and faster, careening towards orgasm. 

And eventually he did let go inside Spike, too aroused by the whole scene to hold back anymore. He growled and held inside him, fingers brusing Spike's hips. When he pulled back, and settled beside him, he stroked fingers over Spike's red raw ass, eliciting gasps. "Mmm, a few minutes rest, and back to it. Perhaps a flogging first? Your ass needs more and your back and thighs are untouched." 

Spike whimpered and held himself in place. It was going to be a very long night indeed.


	5. Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, non-con, severe confinement, torture, blasphemy.  
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus and Spike at home.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The next few days passed in a similar fashion. Spike stayed good, and Spike stayed in the bed. And Spike was fed directly on Angelus' blood. Angelus would venture out to hunt and then come home and feed Spike from his own body. Spike was getting more and more used to the routine of it. He never stayed bruised for long, not on Sire's blood. The pull of it was getting worse and worse. He was being slowly, inevitably, taken back to the days of being Angelus' boy. 

Because honestly, Angelus was giving him no alternatives. The days consisted of exhausted sleep punctuated by sessions of intense sex and torment and delicious Sire's blood. And while Spike could resist torture if he needed, the kind of torment Angelus used on him just inflamed his passions. Spike's Seducer nature lent itself to the sort of rapid brainwashing Angelus was using here. Angelus was everything to Spike right now -- food, drink, tormentor, lover, father, home. There was nothing else to do but concentrate on pleasing and surviving Angelus and Spike was amazingly adept at focusing on the needs of the moment and letting the rest go. 

He was losing rapidly to Angelus and he knew it, but no amount of desperation gave him any sort of plan. His arms were always severely bound and now when Angelus left the house he locked bondage mittens on Spike's hands to keep them useless. That is, unless he already had him in the singleglove, in which case Spike's hands were already useless. His legs were often left free to one degree or another but that didn't help. The bed to which his collar was chained was very solid and couldn't be dragged an inch. So he was left with his only alternative. To keep playing along and risk losing himself to being Angelus' slave, and hope that trust would eventually free him. 

In the meantime, Angelus had been enjoying using and working on enslaving Spike, he had also been plotting. To simply be out in the world was not enough. He needed a little mischief, a little mayhem, a little chaos to feed the darkness inside him. Media being what it was these days, attacking a bunch of nuns simply wasn't on order. So he decided on the next best thing... buggering a priest. It took a few days of patrolling the churches to find him. He was a brunet like Spike had been as a young man, with sharp cheekbones and more than a passing resemblance to the young William. The combination was entirely too delicious to pass up. 

He made a few trips to midnight mass where the young priest performed the services. The older priests had already gone to bed and there were few in the church. Angelus made a point of sitting where the young man could see him and looked at him intently. The steady regard of his gaze did catch the young man's eye and he blushed a few times ever so slightly, trying not to forget the words of the mass in proper Latin. The seduction had begun. 

He kept coming to midnight mass and that left Spike unattended at home. Spike was laying on his belly on the bed when a young Hispanic woman came into the room. It was unsure who was more surprised, Spike or the young woman. 

Spike jerked up and looked at her. As usual he was gagged and his arms bound, and his brain quickly worked the percentages. However she had gotten in here, she could likely free him or help free him if she chose. He looked pleadingly at her, then jerked his head towards the keys. She just stared back at him, then shrieked. "Wrong address, so sorry, no clean here," she said in broken English, then fled the room. He heard the door slam with a heavy heart. 

Angelus arrived home later that evening. "Tsk, tsk," he said. "A little birdie just told me you tried to escape. Such a shame, I actually thought you might be getting closer to tame. You're very patient, my boy, a lot more so than you used to be. But trying to escape earns you some punishment. I've really been dying to try the cage. The special cage I told you about before." 

Spike shuddered and he whimpered, his eyes appealing to Angelus for mercy even though he was fairly sure there would be none. Angelus chuckled. "Priceless look in your eyes, boy. But it won't save you." Angelus stepped to an armoire in which the 'toys' were kept. He pulled out a syringe and a bottle of some sort of medicine, and pulled the pale fluid into the syringe. "You'll be easier to fold into it not fighting me, so good night for you for a little while." He injected the fluid into Spike's neck and the paralysis hit first, just like before. He could feel Angelus remove the singleglove and begin to use the bondage tape to turn his hands into useless black balls before he passed out. 

He awoke later. He was indeed in a terribly tiny little cage. His wrists had been manacled to each other and pulled in behind his folded knees, which were under him. His ass was pushed up into the air and pressed against the rear bars of the cage tightly. His head had been locked into an odd posture collar that not only kept his neck still but pushed his chin up into the air. The effect was to press his open gagged mouth against the front bars of the cage. He was indeed up on a pedestal, and at a height where Angelus could easily use his cock in either Spike's mouth or ass. His ankles were out between the rear bars of the cage and he was well and truly locked into the smallest confinement he'd ever endured. 

The hell of it was that unlike a human being, he could technically speaking be locked in here for eternity and not perish so long as he was periodically fed. He was Angelus' little caged sextoy until it took the older vampire's whim to let him out. He whimpered and settled in to endure the pain as his body adjusted to the new position.


	6. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, severe confinement, blasphemy, comforting, bloodplay.  
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus frees Spike from the cage.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Spike had spent a few weeks now in the cage, being fucked on both ends by Angelus several times each day. In the meantime Angelus had buggered the priest several times, doing all sorts of wicked things to his very pliable body in some very sacred spots in the church. He was getting bored with the whole thing. He was considering turning the little priest to give Spike a little brother. Those two, looking so much alike, servicing him in bed...The very thought was enough to make him hard. 

So he went to the little cage to relieve his horniness on Spike's bound form. It was still beautiful and so arousing to see him in there but Angelus wanted more. He had many more torments to visit on Spike's body, and also he wanted that body next to him to sleep again. So he opened the little cage and began to unfold Spike's stiff form from the folded position it had been stuck in for weeks now. 

Spike groaned and let his limbs flex and relax, gaining feeling back. His hands were still useless black balls but he wasn't going to complain. Angelus began to massage his legs and arms and back. "Shh, that's a good boy. You've learned your lesson, haven't you? No more trying to escape." 

Spike nodded in agreement and Angelus kept tenderly working his muscles and skin, easing the many agonies of Spike's poor body. Spike began to purr at the soft and wonderful contact. Angelus petted his face, and Spike pressed into Angelus' hand. He was almost fully back in the days of being a fledge, of being Angelus' boy, dependent on him for the least little thing and desperate for his approval. Angelus carried Spike over to the bed and clipped his collar to the bed, but then did two extraordinary things. He took off the gag and he took off the cock cage. 

"If you can keep being a good boy you might even get to keep both off, most of the time." Angelus cupped his hand and curled it around Spike's shaft, still erect even after all the abuse because of Angelus' hands touching him. Spike had a near-fetish for his Sire's large hands. 

Spike whimpered and held still, not wanting the contact to end or to jinx this precious moment. "Ohhh, god, Sire," he said softly. 

"You remember," Angelus said with a smile, "That I am your god." He started to stroke slowly, knowing even so Spike wouldn't last long. It had been weeks and he must be practically dying for release. And indeed it didn't. Spike held out as long as he could, wanting the gentle contact and the pleasure, but he exploded into climax not too long after. 

Angelus got a cloth and cleaned it up, cleaned Spike up all over. Spike was one thrumming purr by the time Angelus finished. Angelus pulled him closer and rolled half on him. "Sleep now, my beautiful boy." 

Spike didn't question or even speak except to say, "Yes, Sire." This moment made the past few weeks almost worth it. 

~~~~

The next day Angelus locked some bondage mittens on Spike's bound hands. It meant he could leave Spike's arms unbound and his hands would still be useless. That and a hobble chain between his legs were the only additions he made to Spike's collar being chained to the bed. Spike didn't protest. His cock and his mouth were both free for the first time in weeks and he had no desire to change that. 

"I have no illusions that you're actually broken," said Angelus. "More like in shock from that little cage. I've never used anything quite that cruel on you before, and I do indeed have crueler items. But for right now I think you can manage to be good."

"Yes, Sire," said Spike. He didn't elaborate. No, he wasn't _quite_ broken, but he was very close. Before there was always waiting for Darla or Drusilla to free him. Now there was no hope. The woman had been hope for a brief instant and then not only was he not rescued, he was punished almost beyond his normal capacity to endure such things. He was almost ready to be Angelus' boy again, to forget about the world outside and just live to worship his cock. The kind treatment of the night before had undone him even more than the torments before it. 

Angelus stroked his hand over Spike's body. "I found a priest who looks very much like you. Been considering turning him so I can twist him like I never was able to twist you." Spike shuddered a little but kept his opinion to himself. A new brother would distract some of Angelus' attention away and spare Spike, but he was too afraid to voice that. 

"Oh, don't worry baby, he'll never replace you. You're a work of art, he's a pale imitation. If he lets me twist him he's obviously lesser than you. You might worship my cock but deep down your thoughts are your own still."

Spike looked up at Angelus. He'd never spoken like this before and Spike had no idea he thought that way. Angelus stroked his cheek. 

"You're so eloquent when you don't talk. Yes, my boy, I've noticed. I could keep you locked away til you forgot your own name and you'd still be stubborn as hell down deep. I never knew it when I took you from Drusilla in that alleyway but you're more strong minded than any of us except perhaps me. Probably why I wanted you so desperately." He moved his hand to Spike's hair, all soft curls and half-grown out so the roots were dark brown. "Why I had to make you mine. I will never let you go the way the stupid Soulboy did. Never." Angelus felt a stirring and an emanation of guilt from the soul. "You're mine. Mine alone." He kissed down Spike's neck and nipped with blunt teeth at his throat. Spike shuddered and bared his neck for Angelus. 

"Mmm not yet. You need to feed." He moved up and slid his shirt open and off. "From my chest, like when you were a fledge dying for a taste." 

Spike let his fangs drop. This was tricky of Angelus because if Spike misbehaved here he was in for hellacious punishment. He just let the fledge-mood take him and bit shallowly into one of Angelus' pecs. Nothing dangerous in doing that, he couldn't pull enough blood to injure Angelus in any speed there. He licked and sucked and swallowed the welling blood and it was heaven exploding across him. Every ache and pain seemed to vanish in the bliss of it. He'd been fed drips mixed into his human blood but nothing like fresh from the source, it was an incomparable taste. Only Slayer's deathblood was sweeter. 

It went on for a small eternity before Angelus applied a small amount of pressure to Spike's jaw on just the right point and his fangs retreated. Spike licked the fangmarks closed. 

"God, boy, do you have any idea how good that feels? Having you feed from me is almost better than tasting you." Angelus scraped his fangs over Spike's shoulder and licked up the blood. "Still so sweet, just like you." 

Spike purred and stretched against Angelus' body. Angelus lay on his back and pulled Spike over him, half-resting on his chest. His fingers idly played with Spike's curls and his other hand made long sweeping strokes down Spike's back. "That's my beautiful boy." 

Those three words could still break Spike's heart. It was Angelus' 'as you wish', his private way to say 'I love you' to Spike. Wild feelings Spike had thought dead threatened to well up into tears but he held them tight. Could he really mean them? Could Spike just let go and be with Angelus again? He wasn't sure but he was sure he preferred this to being the object of his rage. He snuggled in closer and purred with all his might, safe in the arms of his Sire.


	7. A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Angelus/Spike; OFC/Lilah/Lindsey (implied)   
> CONTENT: bondage, bloodplay, public display, humiliation.   
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus is needed for a job by Wolfram and Hart.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

It would be a false thing to say everything was sweetness and light afterwards. Even in a good mood, Angelus often had violent or painful needs and desires. The big difference was that Spike was providing them willingly and not by force, and afterwards there was cuddling and soft touches and sweet words. It was within a hair's breadth of being the bad old days come alive again. Spike was still collared and chained, his hands still useless, but he could move and he was snuggled in with his Sire to sleep every day away. 

Then came the day he got the call. Wolfram and Hart needed Angelus' special talents to handle something. "Well I'm certainly not leaving you behind," he said to Spike. So the gags were back, but this time he got to sit in a seat in the car. The tint was so dark no one could see him anyway, hands mittened and bound behind his back and ankles hobbled and a leash attached to his neck. Angelus had put a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on him though to cover his beauty and a pair of sneakers on his feet to protect them. The two of them walked into W&H, at a slow pace with the hobbled Spike behind a very proud Angelus who enjoyed displaying his pretty slave to all and sundry. 

They finally got to Holland Manners' office. Holland and Lilah gave a quick glance at Spike and then wisely ignored him. "We've got a little dispute we could use your help with. Aurelius is still a powerful name and well-respected. We've got two vampire clans at each others' throats, which normally wouldn't bother us except we represent both of them and they are both very valuable and lucrative clients for us. So we'd like you to mediate for them." 

"Mediate? I'm not much for diplomacy." 

"Well we rather figured that. We've got a vampire diplomat on staff but the others won't pay much attention to her unless she has a proper sponsor. That would be you." 

"So I go in, look impressive, and back up your flunky in getting things resolved, that about it?" Angelus looked at his nails and buffed them on his shirt. 

"That's about the size of it, yes." 

"Fine. I'll need you to set up a proper vampire party. Lots of blood, a few live victims, lots of minions to serve who'll act like they're mine that night, and a throne for me and a lesser throne for the diplomat. Oh, and a nice cushion for Spike. No one will believe I'm my proper terrible self otherwise." 

"Easily done. Pleasure to work with such a professional." 

Angelus snorted. "A professional egotist, that's me. I can play vampire lord with the best of them if I chose, I saw how The Master set up his court. Boring and dreary, I do the same but with more flair." 

"Oh," said Holland. "One more thing. Those pesky humans are looking for you and apparently Conner returned and is looking to kill you. Or Angel, rather. We haven't interfered, as you asked, but we keep tabs." 

The soulboy had stirred at the mention of Conner's name but sunk back into depression at the mention of Conner looking to kill him. "Thank you. I'll decide how to deal with it. Now do you have a place for me to stay while you arrange this party?" 

"Yes, of course. We have guest suites on site, we'll put you up in the best. Lilah, arrange it and take him there." 

Lilah visibly did _not_ want to be alone with Angelus but she nodded her head. "Of course, Sir." 

"Such lovely obedient minions you have. I want her in chains and at the foot of my throne for the party. Naked. She'll make a good show of Wolfram and Hart being at my disposal." 

Lilah shuddered hard but Holland just gave a thin smile. "Of course, easily done." 

"And Lindsey as well. He'll be only too glad to see me, I'm betting." 

"Naturally. Anything else?" 

"Not right now." Angelus got up and slung Spike over his shoulder. "Come, Lilah, lead me to my suite. Spike needs some attention. Unless you'd rather I gave you some?" He laughed at her flinch and followed her out of the office. 

~~~~ 

It only took a few days to set the party up. Angelus had whiled away the time fucking and tormenting Spike and the both of them feeding on first class fresh human blood. Angelus had special restraints crafted for Spike while he had access to the facilities at Wolfram and Hart. 

The night of the party he had oiled Spike down and put him into the restraints. The thick black bondage mittens were replaced by ones of a shimmery gold mesh that were magicked to a fare-thee-well, as were all the other restraints. Everything was of gold set with sapphires to complement Spike's coloring and his eyes. A thong-like piece of gold mesh covered his cock from prying eyes while leaving his ass fully on display. Thin gold chains held the mittens close to each other and draped strategically all over his body, enhancing the goods on display. A new collar of gold and sapphires also adorned his neck. He was a regally-clad slave, perfect to grace Angelus' side. For the night he was ungagged, though Angelus had a proper matching set of magicked gags made anyway. He was expected to be on his best behavior. 

Angelus dressed all in red and black- black leather pants, red velvet shirt, jewelry of gold and rubies and polished onyx. He wore thigh-high boots adorned with all sorts of jeweled spikes and buckles. He was an impressive sight, even more so with a leashed Spike behind him. 

He went down to the party. There were fountains of fresh blood kept properly warmed and a few live victims for those who preferred their blood from the tap, so to speak. The thrones were set. The diplomat was clad in red velvet to match Angelus. She was a pretty thing, all fire-red hair and sea-green eyes and pale skin, and her blood sang age and fine breeding as soon as he drew close to her. He kissed her hand. 

"Angelus, I presume," she said with a perfect and dulcet voice. "I am Logain the Fair. My clan is Valera, ancient Celtic. Much honor and no power, so I am reduced to working for a law firm." 

"Well at the moment so am I, this much makes us equals." He sat her on the lesser throne and himself on the upper. Spike knelt on a cushion at his feet. 

"Your slave is very pretty," Logain commented. 

"He's my childe, my favored. I prefer to keep him close and subjugated to me." 

"Ahh, I see. I do enjoy how you chose to have the necessary legal staff chained naked to the dais. I see you share my opinion of lawyers in general." She indicated a naked Lindsey and Lilah who were chained naked and kneeling at the very foot of the dais so as to be on display for all who came up to Angelus or Logain. 

"I certainly do. Doesn't hurt that these two are ornamental as well. I chose them specifically." 

She laughed, even her laugh musical. "I think we shall get along famously." 

"Of course we will." He let a little bit of his brogue creep into his speech. "Any lass from the Old Sod is certainly a friend of mine." 

She blushed a little. "I had heard you were originally from Eire, I just wasn't entirely sure of my information." 

"Well I am. And the childe I hold in chains was British nobility at one time, a proper gentleman, so you can see I had my own personal revenge on England." 

She laughed again. "Indeed. Ah, our guests are arriving, we must look properly regal and serious now." 

The party was long, too much protocol and frippery for Angelus' taste but he calmed himself by stroking on Spike and talking small talk with the pretty diplomat. For her part, she handled everything with aplomb. She introduced everyone, giving quick information on them to Angelus quietly before they approached. She managed to get the two clan leaders to disgorge their grievances and negotiated a settlement, overseen and signed by both clan leaders and Angelus. It was a very successful evening. 

After the party, Angelus stood and then bent to kiss Logain's hand. "An excellent job. I know your name means 'peace', and you certainly lived up to it. Now these two here are mine for the evening," he indicated Lilah and Lindsey. "But I think you deserve them for the stellar work you did. Please use them well but no permanent marks. Holland depends on them." 

"Why thank you kind sir." Her eyes glittered. "Perhaps at some future outing to this fair city you might visit me? I think we might manage to find some amusement. Perhaps your pretty childe as well." 

"We'll certainly keep it in mind, Logain. Today we need some rest before the long drive home." 

"Of course." She curtsied to him, took the leashes of Lilah and Lindsey, and dragged them behind her as she left.


	8. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Angelus/Spike; Angelus/Conner, Angelus/OMC  
> CONTENT: bondage, bloodplay, humiliation, non-con, severe confinement, turning.   
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus deals with Connor and makes a new playtoy.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

After the work was done, Angelus put Spike back into T-shirt and jeans and sneakers, but used the new collar and cuffs and mittens and gag. He carried him caveman-style over his shoulder down to the car. As he set Spike down, he heard a voice behind him. 

"I've got a crossbow on you, so just turn around," the voice said. Angelus did not recognize the voice but the scent, Soulboy told him right away it was Connor. Angelus turned slowly. 

"That's good. Now I can kill you face to face," the young man who was Connor said. 

Angelus moved then, fast enough Connor couldn't get the crossbow fired. Angelus fed on human blood, and so was so much quicker than the Angel of a few months back. He grabbed the crossbow out of Connor's hand and pressed him against the wall. "Stupid boy. I can scent it on you, the need for family. You may not be a vampire but Holtz raised you more like a demon than he knew. You want me, you don't want to kill me." 

Connor shook his head and struggled now against Angelus, but he was too surprised and his body wasn't responding like he wanted. Angelus dropped his fangs and bit into his neck. pulling in mouthful after mouthful of blood and weakening Connor fast. Connor slumped as his struggles weakened. He was nearing blackout from the loss of blood before Angelus finally stopped. He spun Connor against the wall and ripped away his pants by main force. 

Connor cried out in protest but it didn't help. Angelus shoved him against the wall and began to fuck him, roughly, no prep. As large as he was, he tore Connor's virgin passage and made him scream. The screams only excited Angelus and made him ram in harder and faster. He wasted no finesse, just roughly raped the young Conner. Soulboy was largely quiet during all this. Connor would have killed him, only Angelus was able to save them both. Angelus could feel it, the surrender of the soul to all this evil and it only spurred him on. 

It wasn't long before Angelus came and pulled out. He used some of the remnants of Connor's pants to clean himself and tucked himself away. "Next time, boy, I won't be so merciful. Next time you'll be dead or turned. So stay away." 

Connor lay on the floor sobbing, but Angelus noticed his cock was still hard. Angelus gripped the erect shaft and stroked. Connor's sobbing gave way to pained moans and then finally to a jerking climax. "Told you that you wanted me, boy." With that he walked back to Spike and put him in the car and drove away. 

~~~~ 

Spike looked a proper slave now at home with his new jeweled and shimmering restraints. Each day was moving Spike further and further away from even the fainted dream of escape. He was content as a slave, he told himself. Content to belong to Angelus and serve his every twisted desire. 

And every day Angelus felt more and more in control of himself. Soulboy hardly even whispered now, he was locked away deep inside. He had his lovely boy, now it was time to get a new playtoy. 

He waited for night and stalked to the rectory where the priests lived. He'd already been invited many times, so there was no problem with getting in. He slid quietly into the room of the little priest who looked so startlingly like William. "Ah, father, I think it is time for you to sin again." 

The young priest turned, his body shaking. "Please. Please don't. I can't stop you but please don't do this to me." He pleaded almost every time after the first where he'd given himself willingly. 

"Father Harding, you're so ripe for sin. You can plead all you want but your body and your eyes say yes." 

The priest moved back against the wall. "I don't want to sin." 

Angelus spun him and lifted his robes and pulled down his shorts. "You're going to anyway." He shoved himself deep inside and chuckled when the priest was already lubed. "You were expecting me." 

"You almost always come on Fridays. The last time it hurt so much." 

Angelus just chuckled again and let his game face drop. When the young priest began to climax despite himself, Angelus bit and began to drain him quickly, loving every drop of his lust-tinged guilt-ridden blood. When the priest slumped, Angelus tore his own wrist and forced blood down the throat of the young man. Then he carried him home. 

Before the new vampire could awaken, Angelus stripped him as Spike watched. Spike wasn't sure what to make of this new Doppelganger little brother. Angelus had to smile as he forced a special ring gag and posture collar onto the priest, the same one Spike had worn in the tiny cage. "You know the custom of the whipping boy?" Spike nodded. "Well I got one for you. He gets to be the one who takes my most exquisite and difficult torments. I'm hoping to break him utterly." He bound the priest's hands into balls and then folded and chained him into the tiny cage. Finally he set him on the pedestal and left him. "He will be the mindless toy I was foolish enough to think I could make of you. I want you as you are, sweet boy. You're a fit consort for me. But I want this pet too, a completely broken thing to fuck and torment." 

Spike shivered but honestly all he could think is that he was lucky Angelus had found the little priest. 

"Now come on, I intend to fuck you while we wait for this little one to awaken..."


	9. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Angelus/Spike; Angelus/OMC  
> CONTENT: bondage, bloodplay, non-con, severe confinement, rimming.   
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus has to go to the W&H Halloween Party.   
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extremely dark and graphic. I am not going guarantee my usual happy-ending-type fic.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Spike awoke the next day with only the collar around his neck and the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. No gag, no chain, no mittens. He was fairly amazed. The collar was chained to the bed but otherwise he had more freedom that he'd had in weeks. 

He was likewise amazed not to be buried under Angelus' body. No, Angelus was busy shoving his cock down the throat of the little caged priest. "How do you like that, fucktoy?" The priest whimpered but otherwise could not answer. Angelus had decided to name the priest 'fucktoy' to save time, as that was all the naked chained priest was. He was fed on Sire's blood exclusively, to bond him despite the cruel treatment. 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying the whipping boy?" he asked, a hint of his old snarky self in the tone. 

Angelus grinned wickedly at Spike. "I am. Jealous?" 

"I will admit to a little jealousy, you know how I love using my mouth on you and you using my mouth." 

Angelus chuckled. "Now now, plenty of me to go around. I'll get to you in a while." He looked down at the priest. "He really does look like you, doesn't he?" 

"It is a startling resemblance." Spike got up and stepped a bit, wanting to see how long the chain would let him move. He was able to stroke a hand over Angelus' back and ass as his Sire kept face-fucking the little priest. 

Angelus gave a rumble of a purr. "Now _that's_ good. That's my sweet boy." Spike kissed Angelus' back and then slithered to the floor at his feet. He kissed and licked along Angelus' thighs. Angelus muttered encouragement. Spike teased the tip of his tongue over Angelus' perineum and then flickered at his rear entrance. 

Angelus groaned and hissed. "You've never done that. Bold move. Come on then, let me feel your tongue. You're wanting to prove you can give me pleasures your little whipping boy can't." 

Spike pushed his tongue in deeper, working the ring of muscle slowly and carefully. His tongue pressed in bit by bit and then thrust in hard. It was an unusually, inhumanly long tongue, and Spike could reach and flick over the sweet spot inside Angelus. It drew a set of curse words as the sensation hit Angelus. "Fuck boy! Do that again!" 

Spike did it again. And again. Angelus was still using the mouth of the fucktoy but all his attention was on Spike. It only took a few times of that before Angelus let go and climaxed. 

"That's enough," he growled after he came, and Spike backed off, just resting his head on Angelus' thigh. Angelus petted Spike and then pulled him up to kiss him. "You're a cheeky boy but you know I always liked that." Angelus couldn't have been happier. The whipping boy had worked precisely as he'd anticipated. He got Spike cooperative but with a bit of spirit. And he got a little broken toy to torment and use shamelessly. 

Spike just grinned and stayed in Angelus' embrace. He was more content now. This was more like the old days than anything in recent weeks. He purred loudly. 

~~~~

Things continued on like that for the next few weeks. The fucktoy got used with no relief, only the steady feed of Sire's blood to slowly twist his mind into slavish adoration for his tormentor. And Spike got a little freedom. He still was occasionally trussed up to suit some perverse desire of Angelus' but there was always contact and loving afterwards. He was his Sire's boy again, and only the tiniest corner of his mind denied this. He pleased Angelus and he was used and usually reached his own pleasure as well. 

Then came the invitation. More of a summons, really. Angelus was being asked to come up for the annual Wolfram and Hart Halloween party. And bring and display Spike at the party. Spike was rather glad he wasn't the fucktoy for a while after that. Angelus was unhappy and frustrated at being commanded, and someone else had to pay for those feelings. Spike, for his part, provided soothing back rubs and lots of blowjobs. 

But there was no way to avoid the summons so off they went. Spike was secured for the trip with mittens and gags again, but he'd expected that. Fucktoy, on the other hand, was packed into a trunk, cage and all, with padding all around him. 

They were given the same suite again and Angelus installed Fucktoy on a convenient table. Cleaning staff, oddly enough, paid him no attention and dusted him exactly as they did the other furniture. Spike was taken, on a leash but unhobbled, to the meeting with Holland where Angelus expressed his displeasure at being summoned. 

"The Halloween Party is important," Holland insisted. "It's a time when the firm displays its assets, and you are a very vital asset." 

That mollified Angelus somewhat. "Very well. But Security needs to step up its act. Last visit the little brat Conner nearly got me as we left." There was a twitch from Soulboy deep inside at that, but no more than a twitch. 

"He did? I'm sorry, you have a right to be angry about that. We'll keep an eye out for him." 

"Very well then. I'll see you at the party." 

~~~~

The night of the party, Angelus chose to wear only his leather pants, no shirt, and some fierce boots. His upper torso was oiled and gleaming. Spike was in the same tiny ensemble of thong and chains he'd worn to the negotiation party, though not hobbled. Angelus wanted Spike to be able to walk gracefully behind him through the crowd. Spike also had a small amount of make-up artfully applied- a little gloss to his lips, and kohl eyeliner to emphasize his deep blue eyes, as well as glittery powder all over his body to make it glow. Spike got a bit of a perverse thrill from being displayed. 

And displayed he was. All eyes were on the pair as they moved through the crowd. Angelus found the chair that was marked for him, a wing backed velvet chair with a cushion next to it. He settled into it and company flunkies quickly brought both he and Spike blood punch. Angelus had to smile a bit at that. "Well, they behave like proper minions anyway," he commented to Spike. Spike simply nodded. 

The various high-level demon clients came by, out of curiosity or to pay their respects. Then came the one who went too far. As he greeted Angelus, he commented, "Pretty pet," And reached over with the intent to ruffle Spikes's hair. Angelus grabbed the arm before the hand could get where it was going. 

"He is pretty but I don't allow anyone to touch him," Angelus said with an icy tone. 

"Unhand me, you beast," the demon said. "I won't touch your precious pet." 

Angelus let go. The demon said, "I am head of my clan and it's not permitted to lay hands on me. I should challenge you to a duel. You're lucky this is a party I have no desire to ruin." 

"And you're lucky to still possess two arms, so I say we're even," Angelus replied. 

The party dragged on for quite a while after that. The entertainment wasn't bad, a live sex show and a human sacrifice to top it all off. But Angelus was only too glad to get back to his room. 

The next day would mean home and comfort again. Angelus took his frustration out on Fucktoy and then took Spike to bed.


	10. A.I. awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Angelus/Spike; Angelus/Connor   
> CONTENT: bondage, severe confinement.   
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus deal with Connor again.   
> Distribution: Various lists, Ao3, My livejournal - http://salustra.livejournal.com/ ; and the website Weird Romances- http://www.freewebs.com/salustra/wr/index.html . No posting elsewhere without express permission please.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The next morning Angelus was loading Fucktoy into the car when Spike sang out, "Well lookie who's back. No crossbow this time though." Angelus looked up to see Connor standing there. 

"So what do you want, boy?" Angelus growled out, keeping a wary eye on the boy. 

Connor stood with arms crossed over his chest. "You're not Angel are you? You're the other one, Angelus, like Holtz told me all about. The one that killed his family." 

"Smart boy. Yes, I am. Killed a lot of families. So now that you know, what?" 

Connor shrugged. "Not sure. I'm not sure about a lot of things. Like what you did to me the last time. Why did you do that? You could have just killed me." 

"You're family. You don't kill family, you fuck them." 

"Holtz is like my father, he's never done that. And he tells me you killed Darla, your Sire, sort of, before she came back and became my mother." 

Angelus growled low. "Soulboy staked her, not me. He doesn't care about family, only his precious redemption and that little blonde bint of a Slayer. And Holtz is not your father, he's a psychopath that abducted you. Technically speaking, Soulboy is your father. It was all his souled feelings made you inside Darla, I would have just fucked the delicious piece of tail and made her a vampire again myself, not left it to Dru." This talk was stirring up complaints from the soul, but Angelus ignored them. "How did you feel about what I did to you?" He was partly genuinely curious and partly just tormenting because he could. 

"I'm not sure." Connor's body betrayed some of his conflicted feelings, as there was arousal there. "I... never had sex before you did that to me." 

"I could tell. So you wanting it again?" 

Connor shook his head. "I...I guess I just needed to ask my questions." 

Angelus put on a burst of speed and pushed Connor back against a wall. He slid a hand down to cup Connor's half-hard cock. "This says different." 

Connor panted but he didn't struggle. "Just because I'm a little wound up doesn't mean you should rape me." 

"Ah but it does. You want it, you need it. That's what you really came for, wasn't it?" 

"N-no." Connor began to struggle a bit, just a bit. 

Angelus let him go and stepped back. "It was, but you don't deserve it. When you know you want it, you come find me again. Until then, you just wank thinking about it, I know already that you do." He and Spike got into the car and sped away. 

~~~~

The weeks continued to pass. Fucktoy was finally let out of the cage. He was bound onto a frame that was flexible and would allow him to be used or violated in any way Angelus wanted. True, he was no longer cramped up, but he could be flogged and paddled and all sorts of fun torments now. 

"Spike," said Angelus one day after using his pretty mouth. "What do you think of getting a proper establishment? Minions and all, maybe a human servant. We could use a bit more luxury." 

"I like it," Spike said. "Someone to take care of the drudgery so you have more time for what you like to do most." 

"Which is?" 

"Tormenting and fucking me and the fucktoy," Spike answered with an impish grin. 

Angelus laughed. "True enough." So they began to make plans for what to do. 

~~~~ 

Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia sat around a table, all a bit floored at what Connor had just told them. "Angelus? Are you sure? But he went off to look for you before." Fred asked. 

"I'm sure. He told me himself. And I told you what else he did." Connor stood with arms crossed. 

"So where is he?" Wesley asked. 

"He's somewhere out of town, but every so often Wolfram and Hart call him in for something. I've got someone on the inside giving me information." 

"So, we need to make plans for the next time he comes into town. Let's get to work..." Wesley said. 

~~~~

In a room Lilah watched the videotape the tech showed her. She saw the little meeting. Should she warn Angelus? She'd have to decide what was best for her, and maybe what was best for Wolfram and Hart.


	11. Your Move....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Angelus/Spike   
> CONTENT: bondage  
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- A.I. makes its move.   
> Distribution: Various lists, Ao3, My livejournal - http://salustra.livejournal.com/ ; and the website Weird Romances- http://www.freewebs.com/salustra/wr/index.html . No posting elsewhere without express permission please.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Setting up a proper vampiric establishment took time. First, Angelus had to satisfy himself that there was no local lordling he'd have to beat to a crap or kill if he opened up a large place and started making minions. The city they were in was largely demon country, and there were no local clans of vampires or any single big bad who'd stepped up to claim ownership of the sprawl. In point of fact, several of the local notables had offered _him_ the job, and he was still considering it. He'd never been much for the politics involved in such a thing, but it would give him something to occupy himself. 

Then came the mansion itself. He finally settled on a fortress-looking thing, all modern with damn few windows. He got Wolfram and Hart to necroglass those few windows and then the three of them, Angelus, Spike, and Fucktoy, moved in. The furnishing and decorating took up quite a while, and the need to take Spike along shopping prompted another request to Wolfram and Hart. 

Angelus got from Wolfram and Hart a magickal leash to match the bespelled collar. Spike could now be 'walked' in public on a leash without it actually being visible or catching on things. Spike went out hunting with Angelus now, though the chip still kept him from the kill. And so, Angelus got the advantage of Spike's finesse with people in choosing those to make minions. And make minions Angelus did. He wanted a decent staff and a small group of soldiers as well. Person by person, they sought them out and Angelus turned them. 

They also went frequenting the local vampire bars and picked themselves up a few blood dolls intelligent enough to be worth cultivating as human servants. Blood dolls meant that for once Spike could actually feed directly, and on those rare occasions he was permitted to, it was so wonderfully sweet. Spike feeding on the lovelies increased their loyalty, because let's face it, he was gorgeous, and wicked in his own way. 

In the end, by the time all the preparation had been done, Angelus decided to make himself king of the city. He got those who had suggested the job to him come to him first to swear loyalty and then he went after the rest. Spike was helpful here too, a perfect consort, because he could read people with an ease that Angelus secretly often envied. Angelus did end up having to kill a few who couldn't keep their paws off Spike and that served as an excellent object lesson to the rest. 

It was on a 'walk' that Spike first spotted them. If it hadn't been for Cordelia, he might not have noticed them, as he did not know Fred, Gunn, or Wesley. But here they were, tailing and stalking the two vampires. Spike toyed briefly with not telling Angelus, but decided it was best to stay on the dangerous vampire's good side. He pointed them out to Angelus. 

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "What do they think they're playing at?" Angelus got on the phone and called a few minions to the scene. In short order they were dragging Cordelia over to Angelus. 

"I see you all," Angelus said. "Back off or the next time the minions won't just drag someone over." 

Cordelia smirked. "We'll see." She looked at her wrist and then back at Angelus. "Just...about...now." 

Angelus staggered as something hit him, hard. He stumbled and went down to one knee. His eyes flashed and then he passed out. Cordelia wriggled free of the minions and looked at Spike. "Come on, you're free." 

Spike looked at her with a look of mixed contempt and frustration. "I'm mystically leashed to him, I can't go anywhere but where he goes. Go on then." 

Cordelia ran off before the minions could recover enough to grab her. Spike had the minions pick up Angelus and carry him to the car. He did consider staking Angelus but he might just end up tethered for eternity to the spot that Angelus dusted. No, he had to be a loyal boy and hope to come through it all right. 

Spike drove Angelus back to the mansion and got the servants to carry him inside. He got them to lay him on the bed. Spike looked at Angelus. He had no idea what they'd done to him and he was surprised to find that he was really worried about what it was. He was worried about Angelus. He pulled off most of his clothes and climbed into bed next to Angelus, snuggling in close and waiting. 

It seemed a small eternity but in reality it was only a few hours before Angelus began to stir. He opened his eyes and, most incongruously to Spike, began to laugh. 

"Good to see you back, Sire, mind sharing the joke?" Spike asked. 

"Those fools. They tried re-ensouling me, not knowing I was still souled, just released. The spell backfired. It made a firm cage around the soul, I can barely even tell it's there now, the walls are so thick. They _helped_ me. I'm sure they were counting on having their Angel back. They're going to be very disappointed." 

At that, Spike had to grin. "I can imagine the looks on their faces when they find out."

"Oh, I'm thinking you will be there. We'll have to drop in on them and make sure they don't try anything else clever, now won't we?" 

"Definitely, Sire." 

So it was they began to plot the downfall of Angel Investigations. The soul protested loudly but Angelus couldn't hear it....


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: bondage, slavery, character death   
> SUMMARY: After Holtz takes Connor through the portal, W&H use a spell to cage the soul and free Angelus. A souled Angelus decides to get his boy Spike back. This Chapter- Angelus takes action.   
> Distribution: Various lists, Ao3, My livejournal - http://salustra.livejournal.com/ ; and the website Weird Romances- http://www.freewebs.com/salustra/wr/index.html . No posting elsewhere without express permission please.   
> SPOILERS: Through Ats 3:16 Sleep Tight; BtVS 6:16 Hells Bells.   
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Angelus left Fucktoy and the manor in the care of his most trustworthy minion. He and Spike piled into the car and headed towards Los Angeles. Spike was only wearing the collar and the mystical leash, otherwise he was dressed like his old self in duster and all. 

The ride to Los Angeles involved them going over the plan again, what they'd say, what they'd do. How to handle it if Connor was there. By the time they got to Los Angeles they were thoroughly coordinated. 

They came up to the Hyperion and went inside. Fred and Gunn were sitting there in the lobby and looked up with a start. Gunn in particular looked at Angelus. "Angel?" He asked suspiciously. 

Angelus broke his broody look for a moment and nodded. "Yes, Angel. It worked." 

"So why's the blond menace with you?" 

"It's this mystical leash. Can't break it. So he's stuck with me. Besides, he has a chip in his head that keeps him from attacking humans. He's harmless enough." 

"I can fight demons though, so I might be useful to you lot. It's what I did in Sunnydale," Spike said. 

Gunn moved in closer, getting ready to hug Angel. "Good to have you back, man." 

Angelus pulled out a knife and buried it in Gunn's ribs, pushing up into his heart. Fred shouted and started to run but Spike tackled her. The pain hit but he ignored it and kept hold of her until Angel could come retrieve her. He held her close. "Gunn had to go, he'd never make a deal with Angelus, but the others are capable to deal-making if they see the light. Back off or the next time everyone dies. Tell them when you regain consciousness." He injected something in her neck and held her til she slumped into unconsciousness. He lowered her onto the floor next to Gunn's bleeding body and they left her there. 

Spike sighed. "So, off to handle the brat next?" 

"Yes," said Angelus. "Though you're my brat, Connor is just a problem child." Spike nodded and chuckled, and off they went. 

There was a stop at Wolfram and Hart to pick up a package. Spike looked at the items inside. "Not as stylish as mine," he commented. 

"Connor doesn't deserve them. Besides, I'm not keeping him. Too dangerous by half." 

It didn't take them long to find him. He was out walking not far from Holtz' place. The two of them got out and Connor saw them too late. They pushed him into an alleyway. 

"Let GO!" Connor shouted, but Angelus had him pushed against the wall and held his hands in place. Spike clamped on and locked the collar first, then the cuffs. Angelus whispered a commend and Connor was hogtied and on the ground. Angelus scooped him up. 

"Off to Wolfram and Hart with you," Angelus said. "You're a valuable commodity and they're going to give me a nice bonus for you. They'll take care of you and turn you into something useful and let me visit and fuck you whenever I'm in town. You shouldn't have crossed me, boy. I'm not a nice man, I'm not Angel." 

Connor screamed and Spike shoved in the gag. Connor's days of interfering were done. And Spike realized, in that moment, that escape was never ever going to happen for him. Angelus was relentless and he'd hunt him down no matter where he went. He was Angelus' boy, and he might as well get used to the idea. He was caught between despair and delight at the notion, but 'caught' he was. He could only hope the Apocalypse they wanted help with wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
